Hiding
by MidnightSchemer13
Summary: Naminé angers Marluxia and hides in Zexion's room. One-shot, will probably be either moved or edited later. ZexionxNaminé, or you could take it as friendship  Rated for less than two sentences of slightly suggestive humour, heheheh  Random story, no flame


**Totally random. I think I may edit this later or put it in another story, I dunno.**

**Don't own *breaks heart***

* * *

><p>Zexion lay on his stomach in his bedroom, reading another one of his numerous books. It was late at night and all was silent. He liked it like that, actually. When it was silent and calm, there was nothing to distract him from reading.<p>

He turned the page and read on, interested, as the story unfolded, when suddenly his door burst open. Looking up at the intruder through his steel-blue bangs, he opened his mouth to say something when he noticed it was Naminé, and that the little blonde was desperately trying to lock his door. Intrigued, he watched with amusement in his eyes as she struggled to fasten the door.

"It's rather rude to burst into another's bedroom, you know," he drawled, smirking when the girl froze. "You never know what they may be doing…" He laughed at her shock and got up from his bed. Walking towards her with quick strides, it seemed to her that he was by her shoulder in an instant, bending down so that they were level, face-to-face.

"I hope you know I'm not being serious. I was only reading my book," he chuckled. Naminé visibly relaxed and turned to face him better.

"H-h-how do I lock your door?" she asked timidly. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"And why would someone like you want to know?" He knelt on one knee and tilted his head. Naminé blushed.

"I… M-Marluxia and L-L-Larxene are l-looking for me…" she stuttered shyly. Zexion looked at her strangely.

"And _why _would they be doing that?" he asked, when suddenly his door opened despite Naminé's efforts.

"You ask a lot of questions, Zexion…" drawled the cold voice of member number XI, Marluxia. He looked down at the two and smirked.

"_There _you are," he said quietly, slightly impressed. "I never would have thought to look in _Zexion's _room, of all places… It would be wise to keep your nose out of another's business, VI," the pink-haired man threatened. Naminé covered her mouth nervously as the Cloaked Schemer stood up and faced the intruder.

"Yes, it would…" he said softly. "But, it would _also _be wise to not intrude into another's conversation and bedroom, _Marluxia_."

The taller Nobody summoned his scythe and held it under Zexion's chin, smirking.

"Indeed it would be." Swinging his scythe, he tried to attack Zexion but was too slow. VI had already grabbed Naminé and had disappeared in a portal.

* * *

><p>Portaling to the roof of the Castle, Zexion let go of Naminé and folded his arms.<p>

"_What did you do?_" he asked, more menacing than he intended. Naminé shrank back slightly and looked away.

"I…I defied Marluxia's orders…" she whispered quietly, tears spilling from her blue eyes, dripping onto her folded hands. Sighing, Zexion came closer, and kneeled in front of the girl.

"And what were his orders?" he asked softly, soothingly, hoping to calm the witch down.

It worked. Naminé took a breath and leaned into Zexion's shoulder, stunning the Nobody.

"He… he told me to kill Sora, and…and I couldn't…so…when his back was turned, I ran away." Zexion pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"Again," he said sternly. She nodded.

"Again," she confirmed. The steel-blue-haired teen sighed.

"You can't keep doing this, Naminé! One of these days, Marluxia will give up on hurting you and just outright kill you!" he said, exasperated. Naminé looked away.

"He doesn't _really _hurt me…"

"Right. So, locking you up, all alone, sometimes _starving _you, and frightening you into submission _isn't _hurting you?"

"N-n-no…" she lied. Zexion hugged her.

"Liar…" he smiled. She did too. She jumped back slightly when several Dusks approached them.

"Milady, Lord Marluxia orders you to return to your room…" they said in unison. VI sighed. He rolled his eyes and suddenly stood up, and offered his hand to the girl.

"C'mon. Let's get you somewhere safer while I contact the Superior…" They vanished in a Corridor of Darkness as the Dusks skittered away.


End file.
